


Reformatory

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Brutality, Confinement, Digital Art, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, creepo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Steve manages for a Hydra controlled Shield to relinquish Tony into his hands, after he was incarcerated following his failed battle against Carol on the steps of the Capitol during Civil War 2. Steve has plans for Tony.This is my Stony Trumps Hate submission for Navaan.





	Reformatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> For [Navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan). Hope you like your art :>
> 
> It ended up a tad more creepy than it was initially going to be whoops.
> 
> Its rather open ended so depending on who is viewing it, decide what's happening, may have happened or may happen.

 

I had a fun time with this colour palette but damn this was so creepy to draw >_>


End file.
